


The Benefits That Come From Cheating

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: I hate making summaries like this but this fic is less than 500 words and I don't have some quirky description. Gavin and Hank cuckold Nines. Enjoy.Kinktober Day 15 - Cuckolding.





	The Benefits That Come From Cheating

The hands on Gavin’s body were thick, strong. They roamed wherever they wished, one switching between stroking him and playing with his sensitive chest, while the other gripped his shoulder and jerked him back into every thrust of the man behind him. Grunts came from both of them at the force of the movements which rocked him forward, almost knocking him from his place on his hands and knees.

No matter how roughly they moved, his eyes stayed rooted on the other man in the room. A couple meters out from the edge of the bed was a chair, dragged in from the kitchen, and bound to it with leather cuffs was his boyfriend, Nines.

The android stared at the scene on the bed, his partner being pounded into by someone else; Hank, his friend and coworker of many months. The moans being punched out of his human every few thrusts had his face twisting in a mixture of discomfort, anger, and arousal - but through it the light at his temple shone blue, displaying how he really felt about what he saw.

Hank’s deep voice, husky with lust, had both of them giving a shiver. “You like seein’ your boyfriend enjoy himself for once, kid?”

Nines growled, pulling at his restraints. “Let me go, Hank, you’ve made your point. I don’t want to see this.”

Both humans could see the bulge in his jeans that said otherwise. Rather than mention it, Hank laughed. “Sure thing,” he said as he slowed, then pulled back from Gavin entirely. “Think you can go untie him for me, sweetheart?”

When he felt the fullness of Hank’s cock disappear Gavin whined, hips rolling back in an effort to keep him inside. At his words Gavin’s head shook, “No, Hank! Don’t stop!” His eyes locked with Nines’, and he saw his own desperation mirrored in them as he begged, “Want him to watch. Show him how to fuck me right, please!”

He might have heard a moan from the android in response, but he was too focused on the cock being pushed back into his hole to be sure. His head fell to press into the bed, cutting off his line of sight from Nines for the first time all night as Hank started fucking into him even harder than before, hitting just the right spot inside him with every thrust.

Words were being spoken above him but he couldn’t focus well enough to understand them at first, and when at last he pulled together the willpower to decipher it what he heard was enough to make him shout as his arousal sparked just enough to finally push him over the edge and back into unhearing bliss.

“-f you’re good, I might be willing to let you fuck him again, once I’ve got him too loose for your little prick.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
